


Quiet, Love

by PearLynn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Smut, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearLynn/pseuds/PearLynn
Summary: All she wanted to do was reassure him of her love. Established Relationship Post Calamity BOTW Zelink Smut, rated M.





	Quiet, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [botwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botwriter/gifts).



> people asked for more zelink smut. So I give you, more zelink smut.

Zelda struggled against the ropes that bound her wrists together, gritting her teeth in frustration while her skin was rubbed raw. The unmasked Yiga standing guard peered down at her with a sneer, but remained silent. Her blood boiled in her veins and all she could do was show her contempt with a scowl.

"He's going to come rescue me, you know that?"

"We intend on that."

"He's not going to fall for the trap," she hissed at the detestable man. "He's too smart for the likes of you people."

"We were smart enough to capture _you_ ," he retorted with a malicious grin. "Obviously we're not that stupid."

Zelda scowled, gritting her teeth and snapping her gaze away from him. Frankly, it was her fault she had gotten captured, not theirs. In fact, she had been hitting herself for even getting in the situation in the first place. Going to Gerudo Town, unguarded and without any means to protect herself, was just plain stupid. Hadn't she learned her lesson from the last time? Obviously not.

Instead of being killed this time, they had captured her and brought her back to their base in Karusa Valley. One of the blademasters took a lock of her hair and chopped it off before smearing some of her blood on it and placing it in a parcel to be sent to her appointed knight. They were goading him, taunting their win for everyone to see.

Zelda cursed them all and hoped that would bite them in the ass.

Unfortunately, she would not be witness to such an event. The Yiga guarding her had apparently had enough of her sass and clocked her on the back of the head with the pommel of his sword. The last thing she remembered was the sounds of shouts and the suddenly-panicked look on her captor's face.

~~~~~000~~~~~

When Zelda came to, she realized the air around her was suddenly much cooler than it had been before and it was currently biting into her skin like she was riding a horse. Her eyes opened, vision split and stomach turning, and she found herself looking up at the stone-hard face of her savior.

"Link..."

His gaze snapped down, yet his mouth remained in a tight line. In the deepness of his blue eyes, she saw unbridled fury simmering dangerously. In her delirium, she would have assumed it was directed at her, but soon she saw fear and worry seeping in to challenge the rage.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

Her head swam when she nodded weakly. "M'fine..."

"You've been bleeding." She didn't miss the curtness of his tone. "And you were unconscious when I found you."

Zelda's head rolled back to his chest when she slurred, "M'okay... I'll be fine..."

"What were you thinking?!" he admonished in a tight voice. "I thought we agreed on not pulling stunts like this anymore. Ganon may be gone but you're not invincible. There are still denizens of Hyrule that do not think kindly of your existence."

"I knew you'd save me," she mumbled, causing him to look down at her again. Her eyes fluttered as her head lolled back against his chest. "I knew I'd be fine."

Link's jaw clenched and she swore she saw his eyes twitch before he returned his attention to steering the horse. She would have asked him why he was so upset, but the darkness of sleep was encroaching on her vision and her body felt like it was made of lead once more. The last thing she saw was the alarmed look in Link's eyes as he spurred his horse even faster.

~~~~~000~~~~~

Zelda awoke in the comfort of her bed, head throbbing and mouth dry as she peeled her eyes open to take in her surroundings. The room was dark, lit only by a small torch on the wall and the last vestiges of sunlight streaming through her window. To her right, she saw Link sitting in a chair next to her bed, eyes stuck on her face and face hard and blank.

"How are you feeling?"

Feeling that honesty would be her best bet, Zelda lifted her hands to rub her face and replied through her fingers, "Sore, tired... My head hurts."

"The doctor says you have a concussion," Link stated in a flat voice. "And rope burns on your wrists."

Zelda looked down at the mentioned wrists and cringed when she saw the bandages that wrapped around them. After glancing up at his blank face, Zelda felt guilt nag at her heart. She had worried him. "I'm sorry, Link."

She saw his eye twitch and the corners of his mouth pull down.

"Had I known there were active Yiga in the area, I wouldn't have gone," she said, attempting to be as earnest as she could given the circumstances. "I just didn't want to wait until you returned from Akkala before leaving to go see Chief Riju."

His jaw clenched and she swore she could hear his teeth grinding.

"Please don't be upset-"

"Don't be upset?" he snapped, eyes full of fury and face pulled into a scornful frown. "Zelda, you could have _died._ Does that not mean _anything_ to you?!"

Zelda cringed inward and averted her eyes. "It does-"

"So why did you leave without an escort? Where was the rest of the Royal Guard?"

She dropped her chin in shame. "Here in the castle."

"Why weren't they with you?"

Her eyes prickled and her throat started to burn. "I... snuck out without telling any of them where I was going."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" she shouted, snapping her gaze back at him and curling her hands into fists. "You were gone longer than expected, Chief Riju was expecting me, and the few guards we have wouldn't be able to help me even if they tried! I thought getting in Gerudo Town would be an easy enough task on my own with the Sheikah Slate. I just picked the wrong shrine on accident and by the time I was reoriented, I was found and taken by one of the assassins."

Link kept staring at her, jaw so tight she could see the tendons popping out of the skin, and eyes so hard and furious she thought she might have been looking at a completely different person.

Zelda averted her gaze to her lap. "I know it was foolish on my part to leave without an escort, but only one person can travel at a time with the Sheikah Slate, and if I had waited any longer it would have taken us over a week to get to the Gerudo Desert. Mayhaps, I should have thought it through a little more thoroughly."

Link inhaled sharply and Zelda peeked up to see him practically trembling in his seat. For someone who was so guarded with his emotions, it was hard to get a good read on him. Now that they had spent so much time together, it was easy for Zelda to see the tiny little changes that told her what he was thinking or feeling. And right now, he looked scared.

"Link-"

"Please don't ever do that again."

She dropped her head and nodded. "I won't."

His hand reached for her hair and he ran his thumb and forefinger over the lock that had been haggardly sliced off by the assassin. It was in the front, chopped even with her chin. Zelda watched as he pensively stared at it, eyes looking distant and his frown deep and sad. When he met her eyes, Zelda's guilt increased tenfold and her lip started to tremble with the onset of tears. She had foolish, and rash, and now she made her most important person upset. She truly was terrible.

Link must have seen the distress on her face because he quickly cupped her cheeks between his hands and started brushing away the tears that had already spilled out and fell down her face. He hushed her softly, his wonderful eyes now warm and loving and everything she loved and before she knew it he was kissing her lips to quiet her pitiful whimpers and cries.

He was tender, as usual, but there was a fierce love that he poured into the kiss. It shook Zelda to her bones and her whole body shuddered. Her hands gripped onto the front of his tunic and she fell into the kiss, calming her tears and warming her body with the love she felt for him.

Link pulled his lips away and pressed his forehead against hers, his breathing haggard and his eyes pinched shut. His hands were still cupping her face and Zelda reached up to hold his wrists. At her touch, Link's eyes fluttered open and he pinned her down with his devoted gaze. The worry and uncertainty was still there, but it was fading behind the love she saw in the darkening stare.

"Link..."

Her heart hammered in her chest. All she could see was _him_ , all she wanted was to feel him and reassure him that she was still here and she wasn't going anywhere. She needed to love him.

"Please."

After a pregnant pause, Link nodded minutely and tipped his chin forward to capture her lips in a more feverish kiss. He started leaning towards her, moving out of his chair so he could press his body entirely against hers. Without breaking the kiss, Zelda scooted over and pushed her duvet to the side so Link could climb in next to her. She could hear the dull thuds of his boots hitting the floor and he quickly rolled her onto her back and settled himself between her legs.

As Link deepened their kiss, Zelda realized they had never really gotten this far before. Yes, they shared secret kisses in the halls of the castle and held hands when in either of their private quarters, but never had they taken that next step and consummated their relationship in this way. If she was being honest with herself, it was because Zelda was scared. Link was very different now compared to how he had been before Calamity Ganon attacked. It wasn't a bad change, but it took them both some time to get used to each other and to fall in love with each other. Now, nearly a year after they defeated Ganon together, they had finally settled into a comfortable place with each other.

At least, in every sense except this.

Link must have felt her disconnect, because he pulled away and looked into her eyes. She could feel all of his body against hers, and despite never doing this before she was incredibly comfortable with him where he was. It was the fact that they were actually about to make love that caused her to overthink and break away.

"If you want to stop we can," he murmured as he took his hand and cupped her face once more. "I just thought-"

"No, no," she breathed as she shook her head. She gave him a loving smile as she pressed her face into his palm. "I want this... I just... It's a lot to think about and I want to do this and I just love you so much and-"

"Hush..." Link pressed his lips against hers to quietly comfort her, then pulled away to show her his sparkling eyes and warm smile. "I love you too. And I want to do this, but only for the right reasons."

Zelda felt her breathing hitch and her heart slammed against her chest. This was the first time they had said those words to each other. In fact, it was the first time she had heard that phrase since before her mother died. Tears gathered in her eyes and quickly Zelda sat up and kissed Link once more.

While her hands roamed his chest, Link groaned softly in the back of his throat and tipped his head to the side in order to deepen their kiss even more. His tongue teased her lip, and soon slipped into her mouth to caress hers. Zelda hummed and pressed her chest up, dragging her breasts against him in time with her ragged breaths. Zelda ignored the incessant throbbing in her head and focused on him, feeling his corded muscles under his clothes and the softness of his skin where he was bare. He was a masterpiece, chiseled like the finest statues in all of Hyrule, and she got to experience all of him.

Link abruptly sat up and Zelda was about to protest the loss of him, but she was quickly silenced when he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his entire torso to her. Her cheeks burned hot and her mouth went dry at the tantalizing sight, but the surprise was snuffed when she saw the shirt was caught on his head and he was starting to have a little trouble. Zelda snorted and sat up to help him, pulling the shirt over his head entirely and tossing it onto the floor next to his boots. Her eyes were pinned to the myriad of faded scars that mottled his skin, some old and some new but all from the same evil.

Instinctively, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the dark line that cut through his chest and wrapped down to his ribs; a gift from the malice-infected Guardian that ultimately slayed him. The way he stiffened and inhaled sharply was not lost on her, nor did the way his hands practically locked onto her hips like they were the only thing keeping him in place. She smiled and kissed his chest again, dragging her lips up his sternum and pressing against his collarbone. With every languid kiss, Link's grip on her hips tightened and his breathing quickened.

By the time she reached his neck, Link pressed his face against her temple to push her away and his mouth latched onto her neck in a hungry kiss. His teeth nibbled her pulse while his hands starting pulling her nightgown up her legs towards her hips. Zelda's chest heaved with pants as his fingers got dangerously close to her underwear, teasing the skin of her outer thighs while his tongue started lapping the tendons in her neck. He bit down at the juncture of her shoulder and collarbone right as his hands touched the bare skin of her stomach, and Zelda let out a breathy moan. She could feel Link's lips pull into a devious smile and he repeated it, this time bringing his hands up and cupping her bare breasts with his rough hands.

"Oh, _Goddesses_..."

He hummed as he tore away from her and pulled her gown over her head, leaving her bare to his eyes save the scrap of fabric covering her nether regions. A hot, furious blush spread on her cheeks and she swore she could feel the heat travel all the way to the tops of her breasts, giving her an embarrassing pink glow. Right as she lifted her arms to cover herself, Link snatched her wrists and kept them out, keeping his eyes on her breasts and the milky skin of her stomach.

His gaze was hot and penetrating, hungry in the way it darted back and forth all over her torso, as if it was trying to find the first place to touch and kiss and bite. She felt like a meal on a plate, vulnerable to the eyes of a glutton.

Link glanced up at her, meeting her unsure eyes, and he gave her a reassuring smile before closing in and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Silently, he trailed his kisses down her neck and chest, keeping her arms pinned to her sides, and licked the skin of the top of her breasts, suckling and nibbling with every pass and torturous movement down to her nipples. His steaming breath fanned downwards, tickling the tips of her nipples and the skin of her stomach, causing her to squirm and jolt with expectation and desire. She heard him chuckle softly before his lips finally wrapped around her right nipple and pulled. His tongue flicked over the tip while his teeth grazed the sides. He let go of her left wrist and started massaging the other neglected breast, plucking at the nipple in time with his mouth on the other. Zelda let her head drop back while she clutched at the back of his, letting her fingers tangle in the wild locks. A low groan rumbled in his chest, the sound vibrating to her spine and down to her core.

Link quickly let go of her nipple with a wet pop and raised up to kiss her soundly on the lips once more. Her gasp was muffled by his mouth and her resounding moan was swallowed deep. His hands planted themselves on the tops of her thighs, threatening to move closer to her core. Zelda wriggled, her body aching for the something to quell the dull throbbing that had settled itself down there, and Link wasted no time to push her down onto her back with his own body and grab the sides of her underwear.

Swiftly, he tugged them down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. That hot blush returned full force and Zelda did her best not to shield her now-entirely-naked body from his piercing gaze. Link stopped kissing her and pulled back, raking his eyes all over her heaving chest, down to her clenched legs. When his stare met her eyes, Zelda saw something there that she hadn't noticed before: apprehension. He was just as nervous as she was!

With a warm smile, she leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips. She borrowed some of his courage and laid back down, then let her legs fall akimbo and reveal her entirety to him.

Link's eyes drifted downward and his breathing hitched when he looked at her womanhood. Zelda practically preened with giddiness at the awestruck look on his face.

"You're a goddess," he murmured as his hand moved up and a single finger swiped up her slit. " _Shit..._ "

At the suddenly pleasurable sensation, Zelda gasped and her chest thrust upward in time with her jutting hip. She heard Link chuckle again before his hand grew bold and he cupped her, lining his finger with her opening and his palm with a bundle of nerves that sent her keening.

He started rubbing, fumbling around and stroking every fold of skin and crevice that he could find. As awkward as he was, Zelda couldn't help but feel the shockwaves of pleasure shooting down her legs and warming her stomach, especially when he rocked against that bundle of nerves again and again. Ever the quick learner, Link took note and started focusing his attentions to that bundle and to her opening, alternating his strokes to those places and sliding along the places in between. Her breathing was coming in gasps now, unsteady and shaking as pleasure mounted.

A finger slipped into her and that's all it took for her to start moaning out loud. Link quickly sealed his lips over hers as he pumped his finger in and out, letting his palm grind against the bundle and launching her into oblivion. With every thrust and rub, Zelda felt herself inch closer and closer to the elusive orgasm- something she had only experienced twice by her own hand. Every sensation was amplified, every nerve ending hyperaware of Link and his magical hands and lips. A tight tension was coiling in her stomach, ready to snap and cascade the pleasure through her entire being.

Link pulled away from the kiss and Zelda let her head drop back again, falling uselessly against her pillow while his lips ravished her chest once more. The moment his teeth bit down on her nipple, she was gone. An explosion snapped in her core, rippling down to her toes and up to join where Link's mouth hungrily touched her. She vaguely noticed his hand covering her mouth as she rode out her climax, and it was then that she realized she had been moaning out in soft, pathetic cries.

By the time her vision had cleared and her heart slowed, Zelda realized Link had pulled his hand away from her core and was staring at it strangely. She blinked blearily at him, a little confused, and was promptly stunned when he lifted his fingers to his mouth and started licking her essence off. His eyes locked on hers and the corner of his mouth pulled up when he slipped his index finger in and sucked it clean.

Any arousal that had been waning flared back to life.

Zelda's eyes darted down to his crotch, where his erection was clearly straining against the tan fabric of his trousers. She mewled at the sight and her hand itched to reach out and touch it. Instinctively, she palmed it like he had with her womanhood and Link let out a moan that caught in his throat. She glanced up to see his eyes go wide and his mouth drop slack. She smirked and let go, reaching up to pull his pants down and bare him to her greedy eyes.

Link blinked himself out of his stupor and helped her by unbuckling his belts and tugging the pants over his round butt and down his thighs. Zelda realized he had hooked his thumbs with his underwear and he was showing himself to her entirely.

Her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when his erection sprang free and bobbed back into place. Her mouth salivated and her core throbbed at the sight.

After licking her lips, Zelda tentatively reached out and wrapped her fingers around it. To her surprise, the skin was soft and silky, yet the actual erection was hard and stiff. Link let out a choked moan and Zelda was shocked to see the erection jump in her hand, a sight that made her feel even wetter than she had been before. Experimentally, she began rubbing it, like he had for her, and her fingers traced over the bulbous head, marveling at the texture and Link's reactions while her hand roamed.

He suddenly pulled her shoulders towards him and kissed her hard on the mouth, practically bruising her lips in the process as he sat down, kicking away his pants entirely, and pulling her onto his lap. The head of his erection brushed against her opening and she gasped into his mouth, while he let out a low, rumbling moan.

Their eyes met and silently Zelda relayed her love for this man, and he too told her how much he was devoted to her. With a fervent kiss, they agreed this was it. They were doing this.

Link's hand slid between them and he repositioned himself at her opening, pressing his head against her and pausing for one second, as if he was waiting for her to tell him to stop. Zelda deepened their kiss, giving him her answer, and sank down onto him.

As he filled her, Zelda felt an immense fullness and stretching within her. She broke their kiss with a gasp and she trembled at the intensity of the sensation. Link wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, his body shuddering as she continued to lower herself onto him fully.

By the time she sheathed him completely, he was panting and she was feeling dizzy. They were still, waiting for the other to completely accommodate to the whole ordeal. The moments passed and Zelda finally felt herself relax and let the warmth of him seep through her body and push her to move. She tilted her hips, grinding them slowly, and reveling in the way Link's fingers clutched at her and his head fell to her shoulder.

He started moving his hips upward, meeting her with every grind, and Zelda felt stars explode behind her eyes every single time. They started slow, moving unhurriedly as they learned each other's body, then their speed increased as they grew more comfortable with the motions.

Every single thrust upwards sent sparks throughout her body, causing that coil to tighten once more. Link's movements became more erratic and unsteady as he sped up, and his hands seemed to have a hard time finding purchase against her overly-sensitive body. His mouth was hot as it bore down with open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulders, biting down every time they met deep.

Zelda felt the onset of her orgasm come once more and she whimpered helplessly as he continued his unrelenting thrusts into her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she moaned against the crown of his head, shaking like a leaf when her second orgasm swept through her like a fierce wind. Link held her tighter and sped up, thrusting up into her ceaselessly until he became uneven and stuttered in his thrusts and groaned against her neck, spent entirely.

They sat together, arms weakening in their snug grasps, until Zelda's arms fell to his sides and held him loosely by his elbows. Link's hands were still joined behind her back, but no longer crushing in their force. Zelda pressed her cheek against his and he limply lifted his head up. Their eyes met once more and he gave her an impish smile before pressing his lips against hers once more.

After slowly disentangling from each other, they laid down under the blankets and fell asleep in each other's arms. They remained that way until the next morning, where the doctor who had been tending to Zelda's wounds found them still sleeping soundly. After that, the people inside the castle learned to knock before entering the Princess's quarters.

* * *

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> lol how do you finish smut


End file.
